Maybe In Another Universe, I Deserve You
by Macchatorte
Summary: Dia hanya berandai-andai. Kala sang penjaga waktu memandang dari atas sana, melantunkan semilir angin yang mencoba menarik sesal dari hati. Karena pada waktu saat ini, seorang Mikazuki Munechika tidak akan pernah pantas untuk Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.


a.n: Fic pertama buat fandom Touken Ranbu (langsung angst, ya) dan teruntuk otp saya yang dicintai. Heran juga liat di Indonesia cluster Mikanba dikit banget /ya. Terimakasih untuk seseorang yang sudah mendorong saya jatuh kejurang otp yang manis-manis-asem, yang bikin saya gila searching pixiv walau nggak segila pendorong saya (KAMU! Iya kamu, jangan bikin kokoro saya doki-doki suru tiap kali liat mereka /ea). Kenapa langsung angst? SOALNYA KEMAREN SAYA FLASHBACK JAMAN JAMAN ANU-((ry. Oke, silahkan lanjut ke cerita, abaikan saja saya... yang lagi mulai gila.

.

.

.

 ** _Maybe In Another Universe, I Deserve You_**  
 _What if, in another universe, I deserve you?_

.

.

.

 **Touken Ranbu by Nitro+, DMM game.**  
 _(akan lebih sakit kalau sambil mendengarkan Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade)_

Beware of _shounen-ai (implied yaoi), miss typo,_ and _possibility of Out of Character._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Karena pada waktu saat ini, seorang Mikazuki Munechika tidak akan pernah pantas untuk Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

.

.

.

Tak sulit bagi sosok bersurai gelap itu untuk membuat daftar berisikan sejuta alasan mengapa dia ini tidak layak untuk memiliki _uchigatana_ itu. Baik disengaja ataupun tidak, Mikazuki dapat melafakannya satu persatu. Dia bisa melafalkannya hingga akhirnya karbondioksida membunuhnya. Katakanlah, perihal itu adalah sebuah tabu dalam kehidupannya. Penyesalan tak pernah berada di awal. Meskipun begitu, nasib tak lagi berpihak padanya. Bahkan, untuk mendengar satu untai kalimat yang masih tergantung darinya.

Atau, anggaplah, bahwa nasib kelak akan berpihak kembali padanya. Namun bukan pada kehidupan yang sekarang, bukan kehidupan ini. Mungkin, kehidupan lain di mana Mikazuki Munechikabersama sang terkasih hidup bersama dan berbahagia, semua hal yang tidak pernah terjadi pada kehidupan yang ini. Kehidupan di mana hanya ialah yang kali pertama mengecup bibir yang kerap kali mengulas senyuman langka itu, memiliki seutuhnya hingga sisi paling ringkih dari sosok bersurai sewarna jerami kala diterpa mentari itu. Bukan orang lain.

Bukan pula oleh maut.

Dia berharap. Kehidupan lain yang memberikan kesempatan untuk dirinya, memperbaiki semuanya, sekarang.

.

.

.

"Giri-kun?"

"... _ha'i_ ,"

.

.

.

Dalam kehidupan yang ini, ia tidak berhasil menjaga pemuda bermanik sewarna peridot dan menepati janji-janji kosongnya. Namun, bolehkah dia berharap, kelak, di kehidupan yang lain, dialah yang akan menjaga kembali pemuda itu dan tidak akan membiarkan janji hanyalah menjadi kata-kata tanpa arti. Dia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda itu menangis lagi untuknya, bahkan untuk hal sepele. Mikazuki tidak akan membiarkan sosok berparas ayu itu sendirian, tidak akan pernah. Biarlah tangannya yang menarik pemuda itu dari kegelapan, bukan tangan yang lain, bukan pula keluarganya. Biarlah hanya dia yang melukiskan kurva pada wajah manis miliknya itu, bukan orang lain. Ia bahkan sanggup melakukan apa saja, garis bawahi kata-katanya, apa saja, asalkan pemilik nama Yamanbagiri itu hanya tertawa untuk dirinya, hanya melihat sosoknya seorang.

Mungkin, pada kehidupan lainnya, dia tidak akan bersikap seenaknya pada sosok bersurai pirang lembut itu kala pertama mereka bertemu. Dirinya akan memastikan bahwa sosok itu sudah menempati satu tempat speasial, jauh terkunci hanya untuknya seorang dilubuk hatinya. Dia tidak akan sekedar mengucap kata, ia bersikap lebih lembut dan kembali mengulang, mengucap perasaan yang dimilikinya sebanyak yang pemuda itu minta. Koreksi, bahkan tanpa pemuda itu meminta, Mikazuki akan mengatakannya, berulang kali sampai pemuda itu yang merasa lelah, muak mendengarnya. Tak masalah, selama ia yang tidak merasa lelah. Dirinya sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu. Jatuh kepada sosok dengan manik peridot dan surai pirang sewarna gandum musim panasyang membingkai apik wajah manis itu dan membiarkannya tenggelam begitu saja, tidak ada keinginan untuk menolong dirinya sendiri. Ia menikmatinya. Dalam kehidupan ini, ia tidak lagi bisa melakukan itu, mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' kepada sosok rapuh yang tak lagi dapat dia klaim sebagai miliknya.

Masih pantaskah dia menyebut sosok itu sebagai miliknya walau dirinya tahu bahwa diri ini sudahlah tak pantas untuknya? Izinkanlah, barang semenit. Tak masalah bila itu hanya asumsi satu pihak. Tidak apa.

Mungkin, dalam kehidupan yang lain itu, pemuda tanggung ini menjadi seorang pria yang pantas berjalan di sisi sang terkasih pada altar. Menjadi seseorang yang melafalkan ikrar, janji yang sakral di hadapan Tuhan (dalam kasusnya, mungkin kelak dia akan jadikan Shishio sebagai pendeta). Tidak ada keraguan. Yang ada hanyalah tumbuh tua bersama. Membuatkannya sarapan pagi, makan siang, bahkan makan malam. Membiarkan dirinya yang mencuci piring-piring kotor, bukan sosok rapuh dengan punggung yang semakin lama semakin kecil. Setiap paginya, ia menyapa selamat pagi dan memberikan kecupan hangat pada keningnya. Kala rembulan memunculkan dirinya, Mikazuki akan menyelimuti dan merengkuhnya hangat, memeluknya dari belakang dan merasakan detak jantung yang berdetak kencang tiap detik menuju detiknya. Hanya dirinya yang bisa membuat debaran jantung yang melebihi dari tempo normalnya. Ia mengecupnya sebanyak bintang di langit. Dia akan memujinya, sebanyak mungkin, mengagumi penampilan dan semua toreh luka yang tertoreh, meski sang terkasihnya itu merasa sedang tidak dalam penampilan terbaiknya.

Pada kehidupan yang lain, ia menjadi orang yang tepat untuk Yamanbagiri-nya. Pasangan jiwanya. Berusaha membuat dirinya menjadi orang yang tepat meskipun dirinya bukan. Dirinya akan menjadi yang terbaik untuk pemuda itu, membuatnya merasa dirinya adalah seseorang yang paling bahagia karena telah memilikinya. Walau pada kenyataan dan faktanya, kenyataannya, ialah yang paling berbahagia bisa memilikinya.

Bukankah terasa begitu indah? Memiliki kehidupan yang seperti itu?

.

 _"... Aruji-sama... bisakah, kita pikirkan ulang kembali hal ini?"_

 _"Walau aku menyayanginya, tujuan awal aku dikirim disini adalah untuk menjaga sejarah, bukan untuk memperbaikinya, bukan untuk melakukan apapun,"_

 _Sosok bersurai gelap itu terdiam dalam gelap. Temaram lilin dan isak tangis kecil yang menjadi alasan dia terduduk ditempat ini. Memandang langit, kala hati meringis memikirkan nasib sang terkasih yang kembali terbuai dalam bunga mimpinya. Merenungi mengapa bukan dia saja yang memanggul nasib sang terkasih. Dunia maupun takdir seakan menentang keberadaan mereka._

 _Bibir itu terbuka sekedar melafalkan pesan yang sama, yang membuat hatinya menjerit, pilu._

 _"Yamanbagiri Kunihiro akan melaksanakan eksekusi mati, besok pagi. Mikazuki Munechika, kau yang akan membunuhnya."_

 _Bagi **mereka** , dirinya ataupun sang terkasih hanyalah alat yang ketika tak lagi berguna akan segera dibuang._

.

Kehidupan lain masih ada. Selama masih ada hal itu, maka mereka akan baik-baik saja karena adanya kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan berakhir bersama, kembali.

.

Mungkin, di kehidupan ini, memang hal itulah yang sepatutnya terjadi. Tidak ada akhir yang bahagia untuk keduanya. Tetapi, seperti yang telah diungkapkannya, kehidupan lain, mungkin akan kembali berpihak pada keduanya.

Pada kehidupan ini, memang terlalu banyak alasan atas mengapa dirinya tidak berakhir bersama dengan pemuda itu. Namun, ada satu alasan yang membuatnya pantas, di kehidupan ini maupun kehidupan lainnya, bahwa ia mencintainya semenjak sosok itu menyambutnya didepan pintu, semenjak pemuda itu memberikan sepiring dango, semenjak mereka berbagi kasih kala malam sebelum berpisah, semenjak ia melihat pipi yang bersemu merah kala bibir tipisnya menyentuh.

.

Hanya perlu satu alasan itu untuk bisa bersama dengan sang terkasih di kehidupan lain dan lainnya.

.

Jika kehidupan lain itu memang ada.

.

Setidaknya, biarkanlah ia menganggap kehidupan lain itu memang nyata.

.

.

.

 _"Kau tahu Mikazuki...?"_

 _"... Ya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _" **Aku mencintaimu** ,"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Maafkan aku karena memintamu untuk membunuhku,"_

.

.

.

a.n : Alasan kenapa Yamanbagiri dibunuh karena dia sudah tidak berguna dan sudah tidak bisa dipakai (kalau di _kancolle_ , di _scuttle_ ). Sesungguhnya dalam fic ini, atasan para saniwa (alias orang yang mengirim mereka kemasa lalu) adalah _mastermind,_ saniwa-saniwa yang gagal dan pedang pedang yang gagal adalah bentuk asli dari musuh dari semuanya. Kenapa dipatahin? Karena dalam fic ini, pedang pedang yang sudah tak layak pakai, yang saat masa aktifnya sudah terkena darah dari musuh mereka (di fanfic ini, musuh mereka adalah _corrupted swords_ ehe) bisa saja menjadi _corrupted swords._ Seorang saniwa menemukan cara untuk tidak membuat pedang pedang yang sudah tak layak pakai menjadi _corrupted_ , yaitu dengan membunuh _spirit_ mereka dan menghancurkan badan asli dari pedang itu sebelum disucikan dan kelak akan dijadikan bahan tempat kembali.

udah gitu aja, _bye_ /ya.


End file.
